


Poems, Stories, And Other Things

by SeeTheBrightSideOfTheDarkSide



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheBrightSideOfTheDarkSide/pseuds/SeeTheBrightSideOfTheDarkSide
Summary: This is where I'll be posting my own stories, poems, and other things that I have created. Do not steal or repost. I came up with these and I would appreciate it if no one tried to claim them as their own.





	1. Horror Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a horror poem that I wrote while at school.

Sends shivers down my spine,  
Everytime I close my eyes.  
I can not run and hide,  
Because it’s terrifying inside.  
Hiding from the evil,  
That runs through my veins.  
These feelings are illegal,  
Someone put me in chains.  
Someone please help me,  
Hide these remains.  
Because I can not stop,  
This homicidal reign.  
I’m running through the dark,  
Because I can’t trust my heart.  
It’s telling me to kill,  
This is my art.  
I need to depart,  
Someone give me a restart.


	2. My Love

A cool relief  
To the hot sun.  
A listening friend  
To lost love.  
Buzzing in the back of your skull,  
Like bees in the spring.

My loyal lover,  
Through hot and cold.

My best friend,  
Though icy cold.

There for me  
When I need it most.

My joy in life,  
Ice cream.

I love thee the most.

Tastes like heaven.  
Invites me in,  
And gets me addicted.

Ice cream,  
My one true love.  
Ice cream,  
It’s my life yet it’s my death.

Why can’t I stop?

Why do I love this sugar rush?


	3. Wonderland

Falling down the rabbit hole,  
Clocks are ticking out of control.  
Which one should I take,  
How am I awake.  
Don’t question the cat,  
He just stopped by for a chat.  
Be careful with the Queen,  
She’s known for being mean.  
Why don’t you stop for tea,  
I know we may seem craƶy.  
Look for the key,  
We’ll see you in your dreams.  
Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum,  
Are just here for some fun.  
The Mad Hatter pleads you to come by,  
He promises you a fun time.  
I know we might seem queer,  
But we’re really full of cheer.  
After all dear,  
We’re all mad here.


	4. Blood (Depressed Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm okay I've just been having a bad time and writing helps.

Blood flows freely,  
These visions are haunting me.  
Blood stains the sink,  
I'm standing at the brink.  
I'm about to fall,  
My demons are standing tall.  
I'm all alone,  
Fear is shredding my bones.  
With each new cut,  
My throat is clamming up.


	5. Trapped (Depressed Part 2)

Fear keeps me here,  
Strapped to this chair.  
Should I make the call,  
And risk it all.  
Should I let them know what's going on,  
Because I can no longer be strong.  
It's like a weed in my head,  
And a known visitor in my bed.  
It's taken over me,  
It's difficult to even just breathe.


	6. Chaos

It hide in the fields,  
In the back of your mind.  
It’s just waiting for the most randomest of times,  
Makes it seem like a crime.  
Wanting to be the ultimate discord,  
Makes sure that you’re never bored.  
Everything’s in disorder,  
I need to get my thoughts in order.  
I think I’m going craƶy,  
Cause everything is going haƶy.  
I feel like I’m out of my mind,  
I feel like I’m blind.  
I think I’m going insane,  
I feel like this is all in vain.  
No I’m not fine,  
Because there’s chaos in my mind.


	7. Chains

I’m done sitting in those chains,  
I’m done looking at these bloodstains.  
I’m going to break free,  
Cause I’m done being who you want me to be.  
These chains are constricting me,  
But I finally have the key.  
You tried to break my spirit,  
But now’s the time to fear it.  
I no longer will be bound,  
Cause it’s time for me to be crowned.  
I am now the queen,  
Of my own destiny.  
I’ll break these chains,  
That you have binding me.


	8. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like space. Space is great.

Shining brightly,  
So politely.  
Up in the sky,  
I look at them every night.  
They fill with hope,  
It’s a cliche-trope.  
They shine with light,  
Getting rid of my fright.  
They keep me sane,  
When I’m in pain.  
Every day,  
These fears grow near.  
But the light that glows clear,  
Brings me cheer.  
I cry at the scars,  
I smile at the stars.


	9. Broken

I feel broken,  
I’m soft-spoken.  
My feelings are shattered,  
My body is battered.  
This feeling is wrong,  
I can’t keep holding on.  
I can’t go to sleep,  
My soul might as well be reaped.  
My eyes cry for help,  
I can’t even yelp.  
I put on a mask,  
Yet no one cares to ask.  
No I’m not doing okay,  
I can’t stand the light of day.  
I hide away,  
Because I can’t stand the pain.  
I’m heartbroken,  
Baby I’m broken.


	10. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now cross-posted on my Wattpad. Find me at @Midnight_Rules_Hell.

My fears are surrounding me,  
I can no longer breathe.  
These walls are closing in,  
I feel shivers through my skin.  
My mind is scaring me,  
I wish to be free.  
I’m not scared of the dark,  
I’m scared the demons will hit their mark.  
I’m scared of the things it hides,  
But I can’t fight besides.  
I excel in the dark.


	11. Left of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting recently. I got out of school at the end of May and I have been going through my school things and catching up on sleep and enjoying my freedom. I usually make these at school as well as I usually get more inspiration then. However, I will be posting more. I will be posting schedules, updates, and what is going on on my Wattpad. So go check that out for information. My Wattpad is Midnight_Rules_Hell. Also I am glad that someone enjoys these.

All that's left of me,  
Is a broken memory.  
A thought that's always trying to flee,  
A flower without its honey bee.  
Fleeing from the unknown,  
Not sure what to call home.  
Feeling shivers through my bone,  
My fate is set in stone.  
With no help from above,  
I'm always failing at love.  
I can't handle these demons,  
I'm always silently screaming.  
I'm scared to fall asleep,  
Because the knife cuts deep.  
I can't stop trying,  
Even when I feel like dying.


End file.
